A Trial Unlike Any Other (My take out on it)
by Purple27GameLord
Summary: This is my interpretation of how, in my opinion, GoldGuardian's story could go. Gold did let me do it, so don't judge. The grammar is exactly the same as the story, just some twists here and there.


**Hello everyone. I am doing this just to give you all what I would think this story would be like if Elliott wasn't mutated from the beginning. Elliott belongs to me, Rachel and Crystal belong to GoldGuardian. The other portal masters belong to their respective owners. Skylanders belongs to Activision. Enjoy :)**

 **Before you go saying that I copied, Gold let me do it.**

 **Chapter 1: Missing Portal Masters**

Enigma raced into the academy, on the search for Jamie. Knightmare then came racing in, looking quite frantic as she bumped into the Magic Skylander. "Have you seen Drew?" She asked.

"No" Enigma answered. "Have you seen Jamie?"

"No" Knightmare returned. The two had worried looks on their faces.

Echo and Elliott just came racing in. "I managed to find Elliott, but where are the others?" Echo asked.

"This day has gone from zero to one-hundred...REAL QUICK" Elliott implied.

"We're glad you're okay Elliott" Enigma breathed a sigh of relief.

"I can't find Sage!" Whirlwind shouted. Elliott looked around in fear.

Roller Brawl and her two daughters then entered the scene. "Auntie Knightmare, what's wrong?" Flare asked in curiosity.

"We can't find your uncles, little one" Enigma answered. Roller was getting worried too.

"Well funny you should mention that" Roller Brawl scoffed. "I can't find Blaze either"

The Skylanders looked around "All the Male Portal Masters are missing" said Knightmare. "Something's wrong"

"Um...hello" Elliott joined. "I'm male, and I'm not missing"

"Sorry Elliott" Knightmare laughed. "But still, What is causing all of this?"

"No idea" Elliott replied.

Whirlwind instantly knew what to do. "Get the female portal masters" She ordered. "Then we get Master Eon"

Whirldwind found Kairi and Katie and told them the news about what was going on. Knightmare quickly found Amelia and told her. Enigma then found Crystal and Rachel, who already knew that their cousin was missing.

They then headed to Master Eon's office, who faced them with a look of worry. "Nearly half of the Portal Masters are missing"

"But only the male Portal Masters" Isabel implied. "Isn't that a bit weird?"

"Again...I'm male and I am not missing" Elliott informed.

"Sorry" Isabel laughed. Just like Knightmare did.

"Did they go on a mission?" Katie asked.

"No, there are no missions" Elliott joined.

"Elliott is right" Master Eon nodded.

"Then where are they?" Bree asked.

Then Katie recalled something she and Rachel had learnt recently. "What about the book that can reveal what happened?" She asked. "Like the one the Skylanders used to search for the Mask of Power"

"Hopefully that will give us the answers we need" Isabel agreed.

"Master Eon, where are these books?" Rachel asked.

Tipping his staff, Master Eon made the books appear. The Portal Masters gathered around to watch. The pictures shifted and started in Blaze's room. It showed him standing there with Roller Brawl, who was in a bikini. Elliott then slowly turned around at the picture, not wanting to look at it any longer, trying to think about what has happened the past few days. Roller blushed at the picture and then asked.

"When was this?"

"A few nights ago" Master Eon answered.

"I was with my brothers then and my parents were with the kids" Roller remembered.

They saw the girl, who looked like Roller Brawl, kiss the Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master. He then disappeared into a hypnotic mist. A potion bottle was then left in his place.

"A potion bottle?" Rachel asked.

"I remember giving that to Pop Fizz, he couldn't figure it out" Roller Brawl explained.

The picture then shifted to Jamie's room, where he was sleeping, the figure then slowly moved, the dark mist covering up who it was. That same mist then hovered over Jamie, who sat up, looking hypnotised and then being taken away into the mist.

"A hypnotic mist?" Rachel asked.

"Looks like it" Kairi agreed. "Jamie eyes were glassy, like Blaze's eyes"

The picture then shifted to Elliott waking up in his room and reaching for his scimitar. The darkness tried to overtake him, but his gauntlet then glowed and crackled. Elliott was trying to calm it down, until it expelled the substance that was in it. The dark figure was then gone.

"That was weird, Elliott, do you remember that?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, it started going haywire, but it died down" Elliott explained. "I have no idea why though, or who/what that thing was"

He then looked at the gauntlet.

"Aw, mate" Elliott whispered. "I hope nothing tragic happens next, but I would be kidding myself"

"You shouldn't beat yourself up Elliott, you're lucky to be free of, whatever THIS is" Echo reassured.

"Thanks girl" Elliott smiled as he embraced her.

"What happened with Jamie and Blaze, could that have happened with Drew and Sage?" Rachel asked.

The picture then split in two, revealing the remaining Portal Masters in their rooms. A figure hiding the shadows then covered the men, leaving them hypnotised too and drifted away.

"What was that thing?" Elliott asked, gripping his head

"Could it have been Kaos?" Amelia too questioned.

"Highly unlikely" Rachel answered. "He's not one for stealth...but whatever that thing was, knew where exactly to find their rooms"

"Even mine" Elliott finished. Everyone looked at him with sympathy.

"We've searched for them everywhere" Echo said. "Can you help us find them?"

"You don't even have to ask" Isabel smiled. Everyone else nodded.

"Portal Masters, let's head out and find our friends" The tech Portal Master ordered.

They headed out, but four hours later, they had no luck. "This doesn't make any sense" Kairi said. "They wouldn't just walk off. They looked hypnotised"

"A hypnotising mist" Katie copied. "Who would have a power like that?"

"No enemy that we know" Amelia answered.

"Ami's right" Bree agreed. "No enemy we have faced before has had hypnosis mist"

Isabel nodded. "Paralysing mist, Damage mist, sneezing mist and coughing mist" she listed. "But none with hypnosis mist

"But, why didn't it work on me?" Elliott asked.

"It was like they were sleepwalking, only worse" Crystal whimpered.

"I hate to say it guys" Rachel said. "But we are facing something we have never faced before; this isn't Kaos, it maybe something worse than Kaos"

"I have such a bad feeling about this" Elliott grunted.

"Like Nebulous?" Katie asked.

"Maybe" Rachel replied. "But I hope it's not him, facing him once was bad enough"

"Rachel!"

Hearing the familiar call, she turned to listen. "Blaze?" Rachel asked. They then heard him call again.

"Blaze!" Crystal cheered. The Portal Masters then ran to the spot where they heard him call out. Elliott reluctantly joined, gripping his bowtie and then sighing hard. Suddenly, they found themselves deep within a forest. Elliott got his scimitar out, not taking any chances. Before they could react, a cage then fell on top of them, a cage they recognised all too well. It was Kaos', because he had used it once to trap the Imaginators and the Portal Masters had to save them.

A laugh then erupted and someone stepped out. Rachel got in front of the others, glaring at the being and said "Who are you?"

The being laughed again and came out into the light. **(Most of you know Hydrana's description, so I won't describe her).**

"What are you?" Amelia asked.

"She looks like a succubus" Isabel answered, having read up on mythology.

"Very good, Undead Portal Master" said the being, as she walked around the cage. "I am Hydrana"

Katie decided to ask a question. "Why have you trapped us?"

"Are you the one who is responsible for our friends going missing?" Bree asked. She used her telepathy powers to get out of the cage, but the cage was preventing that.

Hydrana chuckled. "First, you must understand who I am" She said and stood before them. "As I said, I am Hydrana, a succubus, as your friend pointed out. I am also the sister of Nebulus and Nebulous"

A gasp rose from the group. "You're...the Darkness' sister?" Crystal asked.

"And the sister of Nebulus...the female Dark Giant?" Isabel asked in horror.

"The youngest, Yes" the succubus said. "But more powerful than my siblings, now"

She then noticed Elliott and smiled.

"You must be the Water and Dark Portal Master, Elliott Simmings I presume?" Hydrana asked. "Your will is a lot stronger than I thought it would be.

"You just wait until I-" Elliott attacked the cage, but it flung him back.

Hydrana burst into laughter. "You really are a comedian"

"Funny you should say that" Elliott glared.

"Enough of you two, where have you been hiding?" Kairi asked.

"I was trapped, like my brother" Hydrana began to explain. "But then, Kaos found me and freed me, but in the process of freeing me, I was mutated into this form. Such a shame that I had to steal most of his power to get this form"

Isabel looked at Rachel. "Rach, I think you were right about this being something we've never faced before"

"I'm beginning to wish I was wrong" she replied.

Hydrana continued. "Oh, I have waited so long to finally take over Skylands, and I shall do so, with you Portal Masters"

Crystal spoke up. "No way, we will never betray the peope of Skylands, nor shal we betray Master Eon and our friends"

Elliott gripped his head in pain. Hydrana smiled.

"Aw, I forgot, I may not have got you the first time, but now I'm weakening you" She said in a tormenting voice. "And you will betray them, because just like your friends, they have no choice"

She let out a hand and revealed the mutated Portal Masters. The girls gasped in shock. "You monster!" Katie shouted.

Another chuckle left Hydrana. "These cuties certiainly didn't think so when they fell under my spell" Hydrana them glared at Elliott. "Except you of course"

The mutated Portal Masters appeared and gazed at the group.

Rachel recognised her cousin. "Jamie! Snap out of it!" She cried.

"Blaze, fight it!" Katie ordered.

"Drew, don't let her do this!" Amelia begged.

"...Come on guys" Elliott pleaded, quietly.

The Portal Masters didn't listen. "Guys, I don't think they can hear us" Kairi said nervously as the Portal Masters stood still, not saying a word.

"You're correct, Water Portal Master" Hydrana said. "They have no free will of their own"

"What did you do to them?!" Rachel demanded.

"Stole their memories and trapped their souls" the evil being smirked. "They're in a safe place, just like you"

"No" Bree said in fear.

Hydrana turned to them. "These cuties are now my slaves, which you guys will be soon" She smiled. "And then, I'll get what I need to complete my plan"

With that, she stretched out her arms and lightning struck them, while a dark mist surrounded them. Screams erupted from the girls and Elliott grunted as they tried to fight it, but it was overwhelming. Crystal was the first to fall, being the youngest of the group, she was quickly followed by Bree, Katie and Amelia. Kairi, Isabel, Elliott and Rachel put up a strong fight, but Kairi soon fell and Isabel looked at Rachel. "Rachel, Elliott, you've got to get out of here! Use your powers, get help!" She ordered.

Rachel focused and tried using her telekinesis, which began slowly working and managed to gain some freedom of movement.

"Rachel, anytime now!" Elliott reminded.

"I know! Isabel! Your invisibility!" Rachel ordered.

The Undead Portal Master tried and Rachel tried using her telekinesis, noting that if Hydrana was using her powers, the cage's power would be nullified for the time being. Elliott managed to shoot the cage open, which led to him, Isabel and Rachel getting out and getting free of the dark power. But just when they got free and began running, Hydrana raised her hand "Stop them!" She ordered.

"Oh God" Elliott whispered.

The three tried to get further, but Drew managed to grab Rachel, pinning her down to restrict her movement. Blaze managed to catch Isabel, who struggled hard, but was soon pinned down like Rachel. Elliott was almost caught by Jamie, but he turned into ink to escape his clutches. He then saw his captive friends.

"Rachel, Isabel!" Elliott cried.

"Elliott, just go!" Rachel ordered.

"Get help!" Isabel pleaded.

"Don't just sit there you fools, get him!" Hydrana ordered.

"I'll be back" Elliott promised. He then summoned an ice barrier and escaped from place.

"NOOOOO!" Hydrana screeched. "Well, at least I have you two"

Hydrana then used her power on Rachel and Isabel. They tried putting up on last fight, but to no prevail. They were now mutated.

"I will get that Water/Dark Portal Master, if it is the last thing I do!" Hydrana grunted as her hands became fists.

 **So how was that for a chapter hmm? I am going to let GoldGuardian take the credit for this one. She is the one who made the original one after all. Until the next chapter.**


End file.
